


[Podfic] The first girl

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe first girlby GreenPhoenixAuthor's summary:Will dares to love and it has disastrous consequences.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] The first girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The first girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196847) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0f5s5jlkaa6b5bm/The_first_girl.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:42 | 2 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you GreenPhoenix for giving me permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks for listening.
> 
> I've signed up to offer three podfics for [Fandom Trumps Hate 2020](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/). Creator signups last until January 31. Check it out.


End file.
